Guess
by Badge 825
Summary: Jane challenges Maura to venture a guess, and things get steamy. Very little plot.


**GUESS**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor will I profit from their use. I'm just having fun with them, and promise to treat them well.

Warnings: Language and graphic sexual situations. Virtually no plot.

Jane grabbed the perspiring long neck and drained the bottle before casually tossing it in the recycling bin. She looked across the counter at her companion and said "Guess, come on Maura. Why not? All the pieces are nearly in place; it won't take much to figure out what happened in that apartment. By this point in the case, Bass could have figured out who did it." Maura laughed.

Two days earlier, the pair had gone to a training course and each team was given a hypothetical case to solve. They were provided with the main scenario and each day, for the next three days they would be given more "evidence" and on day five they were expected to present their findings and choose a suspect. It was designed as a way to examine procedure and reinforce the interdependence of departments. It was day two, and Jane Rizzoli was already out of patience. The "victim" was found on her living room floor, her own leather belt around her neck. They had narrowed it to two suspects, one was her husband and the other her girlfriend.

"Jane, you know I don't like to guess. I prefer to wait until all the evidence is in, and all the labs have been confirmed…..if I were to venture a guess, and be wrong, statistically speaking, I could throw the entire case off. So, no, I won't do it." Maura grabbed her wine glass by the stem and walked it over to Jane's sink.

Jane stood up; backed off the barstool she was occupying and followed Maura. She was rinsing her glass when Jane came close along side her. "Maura, we have narrowed it down to just two people, and to me it's obvious who did it. Please tell me who you think it is? Just for shits and giggles, step outside the framework and tell me who you think it is; do it for me."

Maura looked into the pleading face and coco colored eyes and found it increasingly hard to deny Jane, but not impossible. "Jane I can't. You're the detective; and I'm sure you have it all figured out, but I'm not like you. I can't work the way you do." Maura was still rinsing the glass that was now clean enough to be put back in the cabinet. Jane was pressed against her side, making her feel trapped between Jane's body, which she really didn't mind, and the wall. For months now, she wanted her friend, and found it incredibly frustrating to keep herself reigned in.

Jane decided to give it one last effort. She wanted Maura to let go, to lighten up a bit and take a stab at making a guess. Not to mention, she thought it was incredibly sexy when Maura was fired up about anything. "I know what this is all about. It has nothing to do with procedure, and evidence, and labs—it has everything to do with pride. You're afraid you'll be embarrassed or look silly if you make a guess and it's wrong." Jane raised her eyebrows, expecting an immediate answer, and she got one.

"How dare you try to appeal to vanity to make a point." Maura pushed off of the sink and poked Jane in the shoulder as she backed her into the wall. Jane swore there were sparks coming off of Maura. Jane jumped with each hard stab of her friend's index finger. "You want me to guess Jane. OK. I will make a guess." Jane's expression was one of shock. She opened her mouth but it took a second for anything to come out.

"It's alright Maura. You don't have to."

"Oh no Detective Rizzoli; you're not going to back out of this now." That last poke really hurt and Jane found herself with no way out.

Jane's blood was pumping through her body with enormous force, and she started to sweat. She had really done it this time. Maura was angry, and Jane noticed one side effect that she hadn't counted on: She was incredibly aroused in addition to be being slightly frightened, especially when Maura pressed against the front of her to emphasize her point.

"You want to know what I think. The woman's husband approached her for sex prior to going to work that morning. He was quite aggressive, and she turned him down, but he persisted. He got what he wanted, but was angry and slammed the door hard on his way out, sending the picture frame crashing to the floor. It also explains the semen. That afternoon, she called her girlfriend over for a quickie." Got that so far, Jane?"

Jane nodded. Her eyes were wide, and her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Maura was standing on her tippy toes, pushing Jane even further up against the cold wall.

"Good. The girlfriend comes over and corners the victim. She gently tugs at the victim's belt, undoing it, and pulling it off in one swift motion like this." Maura pulled Jane's belt away from her waist. Jane looked down, breathing heavily and gripping the sides of her pants to dry the sweat on her palms. She watched helplessly as Maura freed the hook from the loop and flung her belt down. Jane bent her knees slightly to try and control the moisture building up between her legs.

Maura grabbed the shoulders of Jane's jacket and practically ripped it and her shirt from her body, then tossed them in the direction of the living room. Jane, looking over Maura's shoulder, cringes as the jacket grazes a lamp on its way to the couch. Maura still angry, the veins on her neck bulging, practically spits, "After disposing of the clothing, the woman's lover holds her arms down and proceeds." Jane gasped as Maura forcefully kisses and nips at the flesh of her neck and upper chest leaving small bruises. Before Jane could say a word Maura had slid down her body, using her nails on Jane's torso leaving the same scratches the fictional victim had, stopping just above Jane's waist.

"Oh….God," Jane husked. Maura didn't say another word or even look at Jane. She was kneeling before the detective, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them and her underwear down and off her legs, taking her shoes with them. She began kissing Jane's stomach and thighs. She ran her hands up Jane's body, kneading her breasts. The detective threw her head back and released a moan from deep inside her abdomen. Maura parted Jane's thighs, her back curving slightly toward her friend. Jane could feel Maura's breasts pressing into her legs as she slid her hands down and held Jane's hips firmly to the wall. Maura nuzzled Jane's inner thigh before kissing and then gently sucking Jane's clit into her mouth.

Jane reached down, her chest heaving as she pressed Maura's head firmly to her center. She raised her right leg, draping it over Maura's shoulder. Maura answered the call and nipped and sucked at Jane harder. The force of Jane's straining body nearly sending her through that damned wall. She let out one final, gravelly "Oh" before a forceful orgasm shot through her body. For a few seconds she stood in place practically panting, her leg still on Maura's shoulder. When she was able to plant both feet on the floor, she tried to pull her hips away from the wall, but Maura pushed her back. She wasn't going to release Jane until she had licked every drop of moisture from her.

When Maura finally stopped, Jane slid to the floor. She was still on her knees between Jane's legs. They made eye contact, and Maura, who was resting her weight on her ankles, sprang up, placing her palms on the wall behind Jane and kissing her roughly. In between kisses, Jane thought, "Well that explains the hand prints on the wall at the hypothetical crime scene." Maura, out of breath, finally released Jane.

"After they finished making love, the victim told her girlfriend she had no plans of leaving her husband. The girlfriend, in a fit of rage, reached behind her, grabbed the belt, and strangled her lover."

"Well shit, I'm glad you chose not to demonstrate that part." Jane was still having a hard time catching her breath. "Promise me you won't reveal as many particulars when we present our findings on Friday."

Maura teased, "Why? Don't you want me to support my case to the department with the most qualitative evidence ?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean not like that." Jane pulled Maura to her chest. "I think I need to challenge you more often."


End file.
